


In The Gentle Rain

by adios_cowboy



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: (I think?), (more like humming lol), Established Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Not Canon Compliant, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Rain, Rare Pairings, Singing, Takano Masamune is a Mess, Touch-Starved, Younger Haitani Arata, Younger Takano Masamune
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24745549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adios_cowboy/pseuds/adios_cowboy
Summary: (prompt based from quote "i don't want to be alone right now") Takano has always had a hard time opening up, but his boyfriend doesn't give up on him.
Relationships: Haitani Arata/Takano Masamune
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4





	In The Gentle Rain

It’s another rainy morning, the windows already covered in drops of water. Takano watches them fall with a sickening nostalgia. It was like this that day too. He swore he’d never fall in love again-- that is, until he met Haitani.    
  


Speaking of which, “Hey, Takano. What are you doing?”   
  
Fresh out of college; It was stupid, meeting up with him at a gay bar one random day. Takano always slept around and got shit-faced back then. It’s probably thanks to this guy he’s even still alive at all. 

He wills himself to stop thinking about it. “Just got up.”   
  
“Mm.”   
  
It’s awkward but he can take it. Haitani knows enough not to question further, knows enough of his trauma not to dwell on it. But that wouldn’t be like him.

“Thinking about the past again?”   
  
Takano doesn’t answer. Haitani sits beside him on the mattress, close enough to reach out and touch but far enough that neither of them need to either. Takano appreciates it and knows Haitani keeps this space between them out of respect for his past. Despite being together for three years now it’s still hard for Takano to open up. It’s not unlike him though, he was already deprived enough as a teenager, still messing around back then. 

Haitani hums softly against the harsh sounds of the rain hitting against the side of the building, the roof, the window…

“What is that song?” Takano can’t help but ask. He feels like he owes it to his boyfriend anyway.

Haitani appreciates it and smiles, cutting off the melody. “It’s jazz. In The Gentle Rain.” He continues to hum it as they both stare out of the foggy window now, Takano fluttering his eyes closed as he feels the tears form beneath his eyes. He’s not even sober yet, he’s still trying and yet Haitani is still here through his breakdowns and he just  _ doesn’t get it. _ _   
_ _   
_ “Masamune.” The tone of Haitani’s voice is soft and stern. Grounding.

“I don’t want to be alone right now.” Takano gushes. It’s true, he doesn’t think he can stand it if Haitani leaves again today. 

He knows Haitani won’t leave if he asks. That’s what makes it so hard to be a little selfish now and then. He was never gifted with that kind of privilege before.

But Haitani understands that and knows that. He brushes Takano’s bangs through with his fingers and leans in to place a gentle kiss on his forehead. “Of course, I’ll stay here today.”

Takano feels his body relax. He didn’t even realize how tense he’d been this whole time. Haitani scoots in closer, getting a quick confirmation from Takano before wrapping him up in his arms. The humming starts up again and Takano thinks he might really cry. He’s never been touched like this; like he’s gentle. Precious. 

He thinks he understands the meaning of the song Haitani sings even without hearing it clearly. Takano is okay with this contact. 

With the gentle rain. 

“Thank you.” He breathes.    


Haitani doesn’t need to answer that. They both know it, but that wouldn’t be like him. 

  
“Thank  _ you. _ ” He sighs. “Thank you for existing. You’re my everything.”   
  
No words can treat him so preciously besides these. He lets Haitani hold him a little longer.

**Author's Note:**

> shoot me idc


End file.
